


Kind Hero

by CelestialxXxAngel



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, During Canon, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Later, Alex Go would convince himself that he was hallucinating the entire thing. There was no way that the most brutal and feared delinquent in Yeongdeungpo would ever hang out with two guys who looked like a single punch from any delinquent would send them straight to the hospital in an emergency state.
Relationships: Stephen Ahn & Gray Yeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys know how frustrating it is to find only 46 works on a fandom of a webtoon that you like with a quarter of it being donated by one author and you can practically count the stories that you like with your fingers? But yeah, rather than moaning about that, here I go and give my own contribution to the fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one meeting that changed everything happened on a rainy night.

The one meeting that changed everything happened on a rainy night.

Stephen Ahn, a boy who was currently ten years old, self-proclaimed to be old enough to run an errand for his parents, was walking with a skip on his step.

His boots were splashing the water in the recently formed puddle everywhere. One hand was tightly gripping his transparent umbrella while the other was lightly swinging the bag filled with snacks that he just bought from the nearby convenience store.

His cheerful hum that was drowned by the sound of the rain came to a complete stop when he saw a small figure on the corner of the street.

That figure was hunching to himself, dressed in a rag and drenched to the bone, shivering badly from the cold.

He approached the boy fearlessly, coming close enough to shelter the boy from the rain with his big umbrella.

“Hey.” He called out softly to the boy.

The boy snapped his head upward, his red eyes glared mistrustfully. He tighten his grip on something that looked like an old bread.

The boy forced his clattering teeth to a gritting frown and came to his feet, trying to look strong enough to take on the whole world, trying to look like he wasn’t just a nameless street kid who have nothing.

“What?” The boy let out that single word emotionlessly.  
Stephen immediately noticed two things.

One. They were about the same height and probably the same age too.

Two. The boy’s feet and hands were badly wounded.

“Want some chocolate?” Stephen blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, shoving his umbrella to the boy’s hand and fumbling a bit with the bag on his hand before triumphantly taking out a chocolate bar from it.

The boy starred silently at the chocolate on Stephen’s small hand.

“My house is pretty close! How about taking a shelter there?”

The boy let out a suspicious growl and glared icily at the other boy. He was about to snap a no along with a very rude word that no boy should ever have the business of knowing when a lightning flashed in the sky with it’s thunderous sound and the rain immediately poured harder than before.

Stephen jumped and immediately hugged the other boy tightly.

“Wah! Thunder is scary! They said that a thunder might swallow a kid like us if they are all alone! I don’t want to be swallowed by that scary thing! Please accompany me home! Please! Please! Please!” Stephen wailed loudly right next to the other boy’s ear.

The street boy, Donald Na, didn’t immediately shove the other boy from himself. The reason for that was very simple. It was cold and the hug was pretty warm.

He coldly calculated the pros and cons of following the other boy to his home before reaching a single conclusion.

“Just until the rain stop.” Donald Na said quietly.

The other boy immediately let out a loud ‘yay!’ before he took a hold of his cold hand and led him to his house.

Later, it would always remain a secret that Stephen Ahn was actually never felt scared of thunder and his ten-year-old-self was pretending to be scared just to warmly hug the other boy.

\---

In one world, a boy from Byuksan Middle School would get bullied and fall from a rooftop. In this world, three boys would get pulled to an alley and beaten mercilessly by a guy with blonde hair and cold red eyes.

In one world, Stephen Ahn would be admitted to a hospital in a comatose state, leaving one Gray Yeon in tears. In this world, Bryce Oh, Oswald Yang, and the rest of their gang went straight to the emergency room in a bloody state, leaving them to tremble in complete fear and unable to look in Stephen Ahn and Gray Yeon’s eyes for the rest of their school days, courtesy of one Donald Na.

The single action of kindness that Stephen Ahn did on that rainy day earned him a friend for life in the form of the most feared delinquent in Yeongdeungpo.

Just like Stephen Ahn who silently protected Gray Yeon, Donald Na protected the one person who shown him kindness and comfort, only with a lot of fist and blood involved in the action.

\---

In one reality, Alex Go would see Donald Na across the street and quickly walked away from there in fear. In this reality, Alex Go would see the feared leader of Yeongdeungpo Union getting his name called out loudly in a friendly manner before a guy wearing a Byuksan High School’s uniform slung his arm on the number one guy in the shuttle patch ranking’s shoulder cheerfully. Then, what was probably the prettiest guy that Alex Go ever saw in his entire life calmly took the cigarette on Donald Na’s hand and snuffed it out.

“Smoking is bad for your health.” The pretty guy said in a flat tone.

Later, Alex Go would convince himself that he was hallucinating the entire thing. There was no way that the most brutal and feared delinquent in Yeongdeungpo would ever hang out with two guys who looked like a single punch from any delinquent would send them straight to the hospital in an emergency state.

Unknown to him, the sentiment was shared by one Jimmy Bae who walked into an arcade and saw his boss playing with two guys wearing a Byuksan High School’s uniform.

He would be even more convinced that he was hallucinating the entire thing when the pretty guy stated that they needed a fourth player for the game and the other guy invited him to play with them when he saw him standing motionlessly on the arcade’s entrance.

Much later on, when Jack Kang asked him what he was doing on that day, he would always blankly answered ‘I don’t remember.’

There was no way in hell that he was sitting beside his boss in an arcade with two other guys, peacefully playing a game.


	2. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, Grape's fear of Wolf Keum intensified and two new players entered his nightmare in the form of a guy called Stephen and a pretty guy that moved like a white mamba.

Sam Lee was making his way to the rooftop of an abandoned four-story building that he recently found. It was an old building and he needed to be careful with his step but the rooftop view was definitely one of the best in the neighborhood. When he got a lot of stuff in his mind and wished to be alone, he would go there, smoking silently on the rooftop while watching the sunset.

So, imagine his surprise when he opened the door to the sight of his nightmare blocking a flying knee kick from a pretty boy with both of his arms.

He almost squeaked and slammed the door shut again in surprise but managed to hold himself still in time, both of his hands slamming to his mouth to make sure that no sound came out.

Because you were supposed to stay still and silent in the face of a predator instead of immediately bolting out from the premise. Least you became it's next prey.

So, he stood still, utterly silent, simply trying to make sense of the scenery before him.

Various smashed pots. A discarded belt. Dust everywhere. Droplets of blood here and there.

Dust and specks of blood were littering the pretty boy and the literal figure of his worst nightmare.

Both of them were panting. A sign of exhaustion. They were already going at this for quite sometime.

He felt himself trembled. A rage directed at no one but himself for not being able to do what the mysterious pretty boy was currently doing.

Standing toes to toes with fucking Wolf Keum.

If a boy who was no taller or bulkier than himself and looked every bit like the nerdy loser at his class could actually take on Wolf, then, surely, there was a chance for him to be able to do so too.

Maybe his worst tormentor from middle school was losing his touch?

A second later, that emerging rage and hopeful thought died a swift and brutal death at the sight of the Ganghak's leader grabbing a hold of the pretty boy's shirt and his raised fist.

Grape was once again reminded of the painful memory of himself from middle school, pathetically kneeling on Wolf Keum's feet.

And that's what exactly made the next sight to be all the more mesmerizing.

Instead of just screwing his eyes shut in fear and quietly taking the hit like so many of Wolf's victims, the pretty boy took a hold of Wolf Keum's fist on his shirt and jumped, trapping the Ganghak leader's head with both of his legs and slammed both of his elbows to the ground, taking the guy down with him.

It was a perfectly executed flying triangle chokehold.

Of course, something like that won't be enough to take down a demon like Wolf Keum because he was already getting up in the next second, bringing the boy up with him without any trouble.

"Fuck! You surprise me!" Wolf said with a bark of laugh, grinning insanely.

Hearing those words from Wolf Keum would be like hearing a sing of praise from any normal delinquent.

If word got out about this fight, that pretty boy would definitely gain a rank in notoriety. He would be deserving of it too for holding his own against that purple demon.

Wolf raised his fist again to land a hit when a loud and fake coughing sound suddenly made itself known.

Despite his best effort, Grape felt himself frozen in place. Who the hell would be daring enough to interrupt that demon?!

Then, Hyeongshin's self-appointed number two almost did a double take.

There was a third guy that he didn't notice before. He was so focused on the fighting that he didn't notice the third guy until he made a sound.

The guy was dangerously standing on the rooftop's railing, one hand inside his pocket and the other loosely dangling a glasses.

… was that Wolf Keum's fucking glasses?

The guy gave a serene smile before deliberately starred on that demon's eyes for three seconds straight.

Who the fuck was this crazy bastard? Didn't he know of Wolf Keum's infamous three seconds rule?

Grape blinked his eyes once.

No. This guy did know about that rule. He was deliberately picking up a fight with fucking Wolf Keum.

The only people who could do that with confidence were Donald Na, Jake Ji, Ben Park, Myles Joo, and probably Jimmy Bae. That guy was none of those people. Was he another suicidal fool or what?

Grape watched with rapid attention when Wolf lunged at the guy with the ferocity of a wild beast.

He couldn't surpass the gasp that escaped his mouth when that guy swung his hand back and threw his body forward before slamming his elbow to the back of Wolf's head, making the delinquent lost his balance and almost toppled off the railing from the force of the momentum.

"Oh! That's dangerous." The guy said in a worried tone, quickly pulling the leader of Ganghak back to safety.

"Sorry about that." The guy added with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"Stephen, you hang out way too much with Donald. He is rubbing on you." The pretty guy said flatly.

"Say the guy who just suddenly pulled a flying knee kick and a flying triangle chokehold out of nowhere. Wonder where did he learn it from." The newly dubbed 'Stephen' said with a cheeky smile while handing the glasses back to Wolf.

It was such a strange sight. Usually, Wolf Keum only stopped when his opponents were beaten half to death.

Just who the hell were those two? They were acting way too nicely right now for people who were fighting so viciously just a few minutes ago. It was almost like they were friends with Wolf Keum or something.

But that's impossible.

Wolf Keum didn't have any friend.

Minions? Yes, many of them.

Friends? Nope.

Who the hell would be crazy enough to be friend with that son of a bitch?

His line of thought was cut off when the sun started to set, a stunningly beautiful orange light.

He came for this. Seeing the beautiful sunset and enjoying it alone with a calming smoke.

He was treated to the sight of the most mesmerizing fight that he ever witnessed in his life instead.

"Today is really fun!" Stephen said while giving a friendly side hug to the pretty guy and Wolf.

Grape almost had a heart attack in reaction to that because you didn't just hug Wolf fucking Keum.

"Yeah, let's do this again." Wolf replied.

"We should go back now. It is almost late." The pretty guy said while checking his phone.

When they turned around to the door, Wolf paused for a moment.

Gray tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"I think I just see someone that I know." Wolf muttered out loud.

"There is no one here though!" Stephen said while checking it out.

"A ghost?"

"Gray, you are scaring me!" Stephen said in a frightened tone.

"Whatever. Probably just my imagination." Wolf grunted before going downstairs, followed by an emotionless Gray and a frightened Stephen.

If they actually stayed on the rooftop, they would see Sam Lee running to his house like his life depend on it.

That night, Grape's fear of Wolf Keum intensified and two new players entered his nightmare in the form of a guy called Stephen and a pretty guy that moved like a white mamba.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave kudo, comment, bookmark, and subscription in support. Thanks. Have a good day.


End file.
